Can any of this be true?
by kewl-gurl-175
Summary: New school of a new school year. Sango moves into a new city. She makes a couple of new friends. thats a lot of news, yes? well maybe there is going to be a new guy in her life as well...
1. New Everything

Well hi there readers! Well I'm somewhere in the middle of writing my other story casinostrip club, and I had some ideas that I couldn't put into that one, so I decided I'm going to write another fanfic! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer I do not own ANY of the characters in this story!

Chapter One

"Sango. Its time to get up, it's going to be a big day," Sango's dad said as he walked into her bedroom. She sat up and looked at him. "okay okay, I'm up. You can go now, thank you," she said as she threw her legs over the side of her bed. He smiled and backed out of the room and closed her door.

She was happy she had her own bathroom. She got into her shower and washed her hair. When she got out she wrapped herself in her towel, and walked back into her bedroom. She went to her closet and pulled out her jeans and her simple black tee shirt and threw them on her bed. She walked to her dresser and put on some red boy short and her red push up bra that went a long with it.

She walked slowly back into her bathroom threw her towel on to the towel holder (I think that's what they are called) and looked at herself in the mirror. She had really dark brown hair that ended just under her shoulders, big brown eyes and very well shaped six-pack on her tummy. She quickly blew dry her hair, and then straightened it.

She walked back into her bedroom, put on her clothes and a pair of tennis shoes and sat on her bed and applied some black eyeliner and really light shade of pink eye shadow and a some clear lip gloss. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"So are you excited about going to your first day of your senior year at a new school?" her dad asked.

"No not really," she replied as she down to the plate of eggs and toast her father had made for her. She looked at the chair where Kohaku used to sit. He had died last year in a car accident.

"Well I got to get going. I don't want to be late on my first day," she said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Have a good day!" Her dad said as he stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

She grabbed her backpack, purse which contained her cell phone, wallet, and car keys, and she walked out the door. She hopped into her brand new Volkswagen convertible. She drove the eighteen blocks to her new high school. It was actually really big. At least two stories. 'How am I going to find any of my classes here?' Right when she thought that someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kagome?!" Sango said very excitedly as she saw a girl with dark black hair, very big brown eyes wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt that says 'I hate pink'. 'I really don't get it.' She thought.

"Sango, what are you doing here," Kagome asked.

"I'm going to go to this school, I just moved here. I didn't know this is the school you transferred too!" I said as we hugged.

"Yes it is. Well this is my boyfriend Inuyasha," she said pointing to the guy next to her. He had really long white hair. He also had very amber eyes. 'They are purdy!' Sango thought.

"Oh my gosh! Are you a demon?" Sango said because she say his little doggie ears.

"Yuppers, well…half anyways," he said looking downwards towards his feet.

"Hehehe they are fuzzy, go ahead and touch them Sango," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked suddenly at Kagome with wide eyes. Sango jumped up and started rubbing his ears.

"What are you doing?" he yelled taking a step backwards.

"Well Kagome said I could touch them," Sango said. Just then the bell rang.

"Kagome can you show me to my next class, I picked up schedule next week," Sango said as she handed Kagome her schedule.

"Hey that's Inu's and my first class," she said as she started walking into the school. Sango followed them into the school.

When they finally got to the classroom they took a seat in the middle of the room. Kagome next to Sango, and Inuyasha right behind Kagome.

A boy walked into the classroom. He had black hair in a ponytail, and violet eyes. 'wow, he's…kinda…cute,' Sango thought, as he took a seat right next to her? 'okay…he is even cuter when he is even closer.'

She felt his eyes on her, and she felt her body temperature rise and felt her checks turn a light shade of pink.

"Hi there! I'm Miroku!" he said grabbing her hand and placing it on his lips. "Mmm…you smell good," he said with a little smirk. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"You…you can't just go and grab peoples hands!" She said as she turned really red, then she got even redder when she realized that she liked it. The teacher walked in. A middle age woman and started a lecter. About five minutes till class was going to be over her teacher said well more like yelled, "MIROKU! PAUSE!" she yelled.

Sango turned to look at Miroku, whose hand just happened to be only centimeters from her butt. Sango jumped out of her chair.

"What are you trying to pull," Sango yelled.

"Whoops my wandering hands," he replied. The class snickered at his come back.

Sango turned at looked at Kagome shaking her head and Inuyasha who was trying his hardest not to laugh. The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and walked out of the door.

Well that's my first chapter. Not so long I know, but its only an intro. I will probably update tomorrow. The chapter will be longer I swear! Please leave reviews!

Bree


	2. Drama already?

Hola! Everyone!

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters!

Chapter 2

Sango followed Inuyasha and Kagome into the hallway. They showed her to her locker, they had enough time because they had a ten minute passing period (just like my school go HHS!!!).

Sango was opening her locker when she felt a hand sliding down her back and stopping right on her bottom. SSLLAAPP!! Right into the face of Miroku.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, which had caught all of the attention of the students in the hall way.

"Well I'm sorry Lady Sango, but your beauty overwhelmed me. I just couldn't resist," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well please learn to resist, or I'm going to have to put you in such a pain, you will never ever have children," she said as focused her attention back to her locker. Miroku put his hands right over his lower region.

"Now, now, can we not be friends?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, sure as long as you keep your hands to yourself. Now Kagome and Inuyasha have gone missing, so can you show me to my next class?" Sango asked as she handed him her schedule.

1st period – History

2nd period- Varsity Women's Choir (Ya son! That's me right there…except not a senior!)

Lunch

3rd period- Varsity Tennis (ya son! Me right there as well!)

4th period- Varsity Dance Team

"Wow, your just varsity everything aren't you?" he asked. "Why do you only have one core class?"

"Well because that's the last credit I need. Next semester, I don't even have to come to school, but I think I'm going to take on another fun class, I don't know what yet," she replied.

"Well let me show you to your choir hall," he said as he offered his arm, which she linked and they walked down the halls together. When they got there he followed her in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"For your information, I'm in Varsity Men's choir, and I'm a different room, though, but halfway into the class, us men's choir come out and join you for chorale (which is mixed choir)," he said with his head held high.

"I guess," she said as she walked into the choir hall.

"Now class, we have a two new members this year, Sango and Miroku," the teacher said pointing them out. "Your going to have to sing your scales and then proceed with a song like happy birthday or something along those lines," the teacher said. "Sango your first," she indicated to a spot on the floor for her to stand.

Miroku was just amazed when Sango opened her mouth and let out this beautiful sound. She sang effortlessly. She could sing really low and her voice could go really high. She became a Soprano 2 (just like me!).

"Now Miroku your turn," the choir director had him stand in the same spot. Same reaction from Sango when she heard him sing. However he became a bass 2 (the lowest male part and the freaking best!!! Okay I'm leaving! On with the story!)

The class went by really fast. They were both having loads of fun!

"So Miroku, what class do you have next," Sango asked, trying to peek at his schedule.

"I have varsity Tennis along with you, after lunch of course," he replied.

"Do you really?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow, that's really strange," she said as she walked into the cafeteria.

"What, us having the same classes?" He asked and she nodded in response. "Well I take it as fate. Maybe we were meant for each other! Maybe you are supposed to bear my children," he said.

"What?" Sango said and busted out laughing. "Me…..have your children! That is ridiculous!" She said while changing colors, because she couldn't breathe.

"I'm actually quite hurt by that Sango," he said, and walked away.

"Miroku? I was only teasing! Well not really but still! Come back," she said as she chased him, but was suddenly pushed up against a wall. It was a guy. He was really close to her, their bodies were touching. So were their noses.

"What's your name?" the guy asked.

"Its Sango, now will you please get the hell off of me!" she said trying to push him. But he just grabbed her by the wrist and put them against the wall above her head.

"Well my name is Adrian. You know, you and me…I think we'd look pretty damn well together. You being varsity…well everything. And me being varsity starting quarter back. You know you can always wear my letterman," he said. Then he was thrown off and ended up on the table.

"Get the HELL away from Sango! Don't you ever touch her!" Miroku yelled. Miroku jumped on him and started throwing punch and punch.

"Miroku stop!" Sango kept yelling.

Sango knew that she did not want to do this, but she couldn't do anything else. She walked up right to Miroku and put her hands around his waist. She forcefully turned him around. She pulled him into this deep and passionate kiss. In return got a very loud applause from everyone who was watching.

"Just wait Miroku, I'm gonna kick your ass sometime. And Sango you will be mine," Adrian said as he walked off.

Sango quite kissing him and walked off, and sat with Kagome. Miroku was still in a daze and followed her and sat next to her.

"So what does this mean, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Nope. I only did that to make you guys stop fighting," she replied.

"Oh," he said looking down, very hurt for standing up for her and then getting shot down like that. He wasn't used to that at all.

"Well thanks for stopping him, and keep your hopes up. Maybe someday I will 'bear your children'," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Kagome was beaming, because she was very excited. A lot of new stuff was happening. But she knew there was going to a lot of drama.

The rest of the day went by kind of fast. Sango could feel Miroku's eyes on her during tennis. But what could she say. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top. The dance class was fun as well. They already started on their first routine for football season.

While she was in the parking lot Miroku ran up right next to her.

"I know its kind of early, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday? Like all day type of thing." he asked.

"Umm…sure why not," Sango replied and got into her car and drove off.

'I really don't know what is going on with me. Normally if any guy would touch me, I would never talk to them again, but Miroku…he is different. I still can't believe I made out with him in the cafeteria, in front of all those people. Little does he even know, that was my first kiss. Now its gone, forever, just to keep a guy out of a fight.'

Well there is my second chapter! There you go Ghetto Anime Princess, I did keep my promise to post the next chapter the following day. At one in the morning! hehehe! I hope ya'll liked it. I'm running on Dr. Pepper right now...so hehehe. kind of hyper. But please review! 


	3. jealous much?

_Yuppers! I've been staying up sooooo late everynight, and I write these chapters at 3 or 4 in the morning! That's why they are so short! Hehehe_

_Disclaimer I don't own any characters!_

_Chapter Tres! (three)_

"How was your first day of school honey?" Sango's dad asked her as she walked in the front door.

"Oh it was great daddy! Kagome goes to this school! Yay! And I got me a date for Saturday. And sadly…there was a fight at school…because of me…but enough about me! How was work?" she told him, and tried to change the subject. Once you get her started about herself, she couldn't really stop.

"Wow how interesting. Well work was hell…but when is it not?" he chuckled to himself softly.

"Well dad since its already going to be 4:30 I will start making dinner so it will be ready by 5:30," Sango said as she walked into the kitchen. He nodded as he turned his attention back to his paper work on his work desk.

She walked into the kitchen and cleaned off the counters. She liked to have a clean space to work at. She made hot dogs, macaroni and beans (mmm). 'Not fancy, but it will have to do. I need to get money from dad so I can go grocery shopping.' She thought as she started setting the table for them. They ate the meal and she made him do the dishes so she could go upstairs.

She hopped into her shower; she put up her hair so she didn't have to wash it. When she was done she put on her blue boxers and a huge green shirt. She sat down on her bed and turned on her TV. She started to watch the spongebob marathon that was on. (nope don't own that either!) Her phone rang which startled her.

"Ello?" she said as she answered with her funny accent.

"Umm…is Sango there?" said a male's voice.

"Um..yuppers its me…who is this?" she replied.

"umm..heheh..this is Adrian. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I know I came off kind of strong, but I would like it if we started new?" he asked.

Sango thought about it for a minute. She didn't want to make any enemies.

"Ya, its okay. So how did you get my number?" she asked.

"I have connections," he replied.

She giggled. 'I wish Miroku had connections and got my number.'

They ended up talking till three in the morning.

"Well I really do got to go to bed now!" Sango said giggling. 'He really is a great guy.' She thought to herself.

"Well good night then. See ya tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ya…see ya tomorrow!" she replied.

She hung up the phone and cuddled up under her blankets. She started to think about Adrian, 'he is kind of cute…when I say kind of…I mean way cute. Oh no! what is going to happen with Miroku. I mean he stood up for me against this guy. OH no! DRAMA!!! We'll me and Adrian could always stay friends. I really do think I like Miroku. I need to give him my number tomorrow so maybe we can talk and connect.' She thought right before she fell asleep.

The next day at school she was walking to her locker when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned to see Adrian. He smiled at her, which in return she blushed.

"Hey Sango," he said as he walked with her to her locker.

"Um…hey Adrian," She replied.

They talked for awhile at her locker.

"Um…what the hell is going on here?" Sango heard a voice say. She turned to see Miroku. He looked very confused.

"Umm…Hi Miroku!" she said as she smiled at him.

"Sango…why are you talking to him?" he looked really hurt.

"Well actually he called me last night and we talked," she said looking down at her feet.

" I stood up for you. Got a referral, just so you can turn around and talk to him?" He said getting angry.

"But…but Miroku, its not like that…." She stopped herself because Miroku shook his head and walked away.

She looked down again. Adrian put his hand on her shoulder. "Its not even worth getting depressed about, you always got me," he said picking up her chin.

"It is getting depressed about. He is my friend. And I hurt him…bad. I got to go Adrian I'm sorry," Sango said as she ran in the direction Miroku went.

In first period he didn't even sit by her. She couldn't concentrate on her work. She felt really bad. All he did in that class was sit there and look at his desk. Thinking…hard.

When the bell rang she ran up to him in the hallway.

"Miroku! I'm so sorry. There is nothing going on between me and him. We are just friends. The truth is all last night when we were talking I couldn't stop think about you!" she said, then immediately blushed embarrassed about how forward she was.

_Well there is that chapter. Hmmm lets see how Miroku's reaction to that is!!! Come on you guyz really do need to review! That hurts that so many of you are reading this but not reviewing! I need to know your opinions!_


	4. Lots of different topics!

_Yuppers. HI again. People say I don't put reasons behind why they act the way they do…so maybe I can do better in this chapter._

_Disclaimer nope don't own any characters._

Chapter 4

Miroku just looked at her. 'Wow I never thought that she would be this forward about how she feels.'

"I…I… I don't know why I said such a thing. Silly me," Sango said looking downwards.

"Why would you think of me?" he asked.

"Because of that kiss. I only did it because I didn't want you to get into trouble. But yet, it felt so right. Like I have never kissed anyone like that. I could have easily pecked you on the cheek, and from what I know of you…you would have fallen to the ground with joy. But once I started I couldn't stop," she said now looking at him.

"Hmm…interesting. I guess I am a charmer," he said which received a playful shove from Sango in return.

"Well why would you talk to him after that?" he asked…more like whined.

"Well because I didn't want any drama. And why would I pass up a new friend at a new school?" she said.

"Well Sango, would you please be my girlfriend?" he asked. She blushed really hard not expecting him to ask that.

"Um…I don't know if I even have time for a boyfriend!" she said trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh please Sango, we already have a date on Saturday!" he said getting down on his knees.

"Well…how about I let Saturday decide if I like you well enough to be my boyfriend," she replied.

"But you already said that you couldn't stop thinking about me, and that kiss felt so right." He said…knowing that he was pushing it, but he really did like her.

"Fine Miroku, I give in. But we've only just started "dating" so nothing perverted!" she said warning him.

"My hands are all too myself!" he said putting his hands behind his back.

"Sure they are…"she said rolling her eyes while turning around to walk to her next class.

Meanwhile Adrian stood right there a watched the whole thing. He slammed his fist into his locker. 'Damn it! I want her to be with me. Not that Miroku!' he thought as he started walking to his next class.

All through choir they kept looking at each other. She'd always blush in return to his glances. They both tried so hard to focus on what they were supposed to be learning, but it was hard to.

'Man she looks so beautiful today in her jeans and tight fitting blue shirt. Its something simple but wow, she can sure pull it off! Why do I like her so much? I've never felt this way before and it hasn't even been an hour since I asked her to be my girlfriend. I mean wow that fast? I really hope I'm not rushing it!' He thought as he pretended to be studying his sight-reading piece.

As they were walking to the cafeteria they can hear sounds of a girl screaming and guys yelling "fight!" Sango and Miroku looked at each other and ran to the place where the crowed was gathering.

"You damn Mutt-face! Kagome was with me first! She knows I love her! Unlike you!" A guy pointed at Inuyasha.

"Dude you guys dated for two months in your freshman year! Give it a rest! She obviously likes me Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled in reply.

"Why don't you just go back to Kikyou!(why is there so many different versions of spelling her name?)" Kouga yelled, and everyone got quiet. You could see the anger on Inuyasha and Kagome's faces.

"Who is Kikyou?" Sango asked Miroku.

"A girl that Inuyasha went out with for his whole sophomore year. He really liked her…a lot. Until she left him for Naraku. But he just recently left her for Kagura. So she has been trying to get back with Inuyasha, but he likes Kagome so much though. Its really complicated," Miroku said as his eyes never left Inuyasha. He was ready to join him if he needed help.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kouga you had no right saying that! I don't like you anymore I'm sorry. But Inuyasha doesn't like Kikyou either," Kagome replied to his comeback calmly.

"It doesn't matter! Why don't you like me?" Kouga yelled.

"Because I like Inuyasha too much to leave him. And plus you were always to conceited for me," she said looking down at her feet.

"Oh I see, but it still doesn't matter anyways, because I'm going to beat this half demon up!" Kouga yelled jumping at Inuyasha.

"Miroku! Isn't Inuyasha going to like…kill him because he is a half demon!?" Sango yelled grabbing onto Miroku's arm.

"Nope. Kouga is a full wolf demon. This school is pretty crazy huh?" he said smiling at her.

"Your not a demon…are you?" she asked.

"Nope. I come from a family of monks! Heheh isn't that cool!" he said all proud of himself.

"Really…that's surprising, your such a pervert!" she said.

"But Sango I haven't even touched you!" he replied.

"So, I know you think about it!" She yelled at him.

"Only because your so beautiful," he replied pulling her into a hug.

"Oh I bet you tell that to all the girls," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Sango…why would you say that?" Miroku said while putting his arm around her waist.

"Sure, whatever," she said reverting her attention back to Inuyasha and Kouga. They threw a couple of punches at each other, but the fight was soon broken up by a couple of teachers so there wasn't a winner.

"So lunch?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded in response. And then they got back to their lives.

They sat down with Kagome and Inuyasha who were looking over Inuyasha's new referral.

"Inu, you need to stop getting those. All of your last junior semester you got those. So when you add them all together you have gotten 38 referrals. I'm surprised they haven't sent you to boot camp yet," Kagome said while shaking her head.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied going back to eating his Ramen Noodles.

"SO…"Sango said trying to break down the tension.

"Well me and Sango are together!" Miroku said which made Sango blush.

"Wow that was sooner than expected," Kagome said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked.

"Well last night Miroku called me saying that he was really looking forward to that date on Saturday, so he asked me for your number so he could call you. I was just talking to Inu about how I knew you guys would be with each other!" Kagome said.

"I called you like five times, but you never answered. The line was busy. And we found out this morning that you had been talking to Adrian," Miroku replied.

Sango looked at her food feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer," she said.

"Oh its okay! Its well worth the wait. You know I have never asked any girl to be my girlfriend on the second day of meeting her. I mean I've asked many girls to bear my children…but dating is more serious than that!" he said while looking at a poster on the wall.

"Well you asked me to bear your children yesterday did you not?" Sango said looking at him.

"Well…ya.. but this time I meant it!" he said.

"So your saying you didn't mean it when you asked the other girls?" Sango said.

"Why yes I did but…" Miroku tried to defend himself but Sango cut in.

"So then I wasn't special?" She asked.

"yes of course you were! Sango your confusing me!" Miroku said as he put his hands to his forehead.

"I know! Its fun!" she replied with a smile then stood up and walked away.

"What? So is she mad at me or what?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me! I don't even get my own lady!" Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome.

'ugh…I just don't get women.' Miroku thought to himself.

'Wow he gots himself a weird girl,' Inuyasha thought as he watched Sango walk away.

When Sango got home he dad was already in the kitchen-making diner.

"Any thing new today honey?" he asked as she gave him a hug.

"Yup. I got myself a boyfriend!" She replied.

"Really? Already? That was kind of fast. Its only your second day of school," her dad replied looking might confused.

"Well your always telling me to be spontaneous, and you should have seen the look on his face as he begged me to be his girlfriend. I haven't had a boyfriend in years!" she replied.

"Well hopefully this one works out," he said remembering her last boyfriend.

_Well this is this chapter! So i hope you enjoyed it. And i don't want to hear anything about rushing their relationship. Don't worry. Please review! _


	5. School and a date!

_Thanks for the reviews so much you guys! It really does mean a lot to me!! I'm going to try to fix those problems for you Kaoli water goddesss! That's what reviews are for me. A way to please my readers! And all so thanks for the reviews Ghetto Anime Princess and ur neighborhood bum Lee!_

Disclaimer Sorry don't own any characters!!

Chapter 5

"Dad I hope this boyfriend works out too. I mean I'm really tired of always getting hurt in the end. I can never seem to trust anyone…but hopefully Miroku is different!" Sango said as she sat down to her dinner.

"I do too. Your happiness means so much to me!" her father replied as he gave her a warm smile. Sango smiled in response.

After they finished eating Sango picked up the dishes and washed them all. She headed up to her room and took her shower to get it over with. She decided she wanted her hair to be curly the next day so she French braided her hair. She put on her shorts and a tee shirt and sat at her desk to work on her history homework.

Just as she closed her book and put everything back into her backpack her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello!" she said into the phone.

"HI! Sango its me Miroku! I've been worried all day! Are you mad at me or not?" Miroku said kind of worried.

"Of course not silly goose! So whats up?" she replied.

"Oh nothing much. Just thinking about how purdy you are, and being very anxious for our date!" he replied.

Sango blushed. She was excited too. Her first real date since her last boyfriend from her sophomore year.

"hehehe, I'm excited too Miroku," she said while turning on her TV.

They talked for a couple of hours, getting to know each other better. She found out that both his parents died a couple of years ago and he now lives with his grandmother Kaede. He was actually related to Kagome, they were cousins. He found out about her dead brother and how her mother died while she was a child and lived with her father.

After a while they hung up and both fell asleep thinking about each other.

When Sango's alarm clock went off she jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom. She had to look good for Miroku. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She ran back into her room and put on a blue jean skirt with those black tights that go to mid calf. She wore a pink shirt along with it. She wore black and pink flip flops. She put on a line of black eyeliner on top of her eyelids and pink eye shadow. She also put on clear lip gloss. She let her hair down which were filled with beautiful curls. She put some hair spray to hold them. She also put on the hoop earrings that Kagome had given her for her 15 birthday.

She ran downstairs and ate the eggs her dad made for her, and grabbed her stuff and left for school.

Over at Miroku's house he did kind of the same thing. He jumped out of bed and ran to his restroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He went back into his room and put on black pants, a white undershirt and a dark purple button up shirt, but unbuttoned of course. He decided to leave his hair down that day so it was all surfer still…shaggy. But boy did he look good. He ran to his kitchen and ate the bowel of cereal Kaede made for him, and grabbed his stuff and left to school.

When he got to school he saw this beautiful girl standing talking to Kagome. 'Who is that?' He thought as he started walking towards them. Kagome saw him and waved at him. The girl turned around. It was Sango. '_My Sango_' he thought.

'Wow…Miroku looks really good!' Sango thought as Miroku approached them.

"Hey…wow I have never seen anyone so beautiful before," Miroku said as he pulled her into a hug. He was proud that she was his girlfriend, not Adrian's. They held hands as they walked into the school. All the guys were envious of Miroku for getting such a beautiful lady, and all the girls really jealous because Miroku was totally hott.

Miroku left Sango at her locker so he could go to his to get his stuff.

As Sango opened her locker to put her dance clothes in there someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh Miroku, quit it," she turned, but she didn't see Miroku. It was Adrian.

"Wow Sango. You look really really great!" Adrian said smiling.

"Thanks, but please remove your arm from me. I'm kind of with Miroku," she said pushing his arm off of her body.

"Oh I know. But still. I can't stop looking at you," he said which made her blush.

"Thank you. Well I got to go now. See you later Adrian!" Sango said as she walked away.

"Bye," Adrian said while turning around to walk to his next class.

In there first period class Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of Sango. She wanted to look back at him, but she was working to hard on what the teacher had given them. She wanted to have the highest grade in this class, and she knew that she needed to work hard.

Miroku sighed to himself as he himself started to work as well, but thinking of Sango all the same.

When the bell rang to dismiss class Miroku grabbed her hand so they would walk to choir together.

The rest of the day went by really quickly. As Sango was getting into her car she heard someone call her name.

She turned to see Miroku walking towards her.

"Hey um…Sango I walked to school and was wondering if I could have a ride home," he asked.

"Ya sure! She replied.

They both got into her car. She listened to him as he gave her directions to her house.

It was huge. She had never seen a house so large before.

Miroku could see the shock on her face. "My mother was really wealthy and she left all her money to me," he said as he got out of the car. "I will call you tonight and thanks for the ride," he said right before he closed the door. Sango nodded in response and drove home.

The rest of the week went by really quickly. Miroku said he was going to pick her up at ten in the morning on Saturday.

She was wearing blue jeans that had wholes all over them. She also wore a black shirt. Her hair was perfectly straight, and she wore it down. She wore her usual make up.

He was right on time. He rang her doorbell and she ran downstairs. She grabbed her purse.

"Have fun and stay safe honey!" her dad yelled to her as she ran out the door.

"Bye! Love you!" she yelled right before she closed the door.

Miroku had his hair back and was wearing blue jeans and a purple tee shirt.

They hopped into his mustang convertible.

"So were do you want to go first?" he asked her.

"Um…lets go to the movies?" she replied.

"Sure! And after that we can go eat lunch and then walk around the park!" he said.

"Sure, sounds like loads of fun!" she smiled at him and they were off.

They had a lot of fun at the movies. She was really surprised he didn't try anything. All he did was hold her hand and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

They ate lunch at a WacDonalds. She had a double quarter pounder with cheese and mustard. (My favorite!) Miroku had Chicken nuggets.

When they finished eating they headed to the park. They walked around holding hands and then they found this place in the park that was beautiful. The grass was perfectly green and there was a nice huge tree that gave some shade. They went over to the tree and he sat down and she laid her head in he lap.

"So Sango. Do you like this new school?" he asked her as he played with her hair.

"Yes I do," she replied.

"Well that's good. I just hope we can stay together," he said as he watched a couple two kids playing with their mother and father. He hopped that one day that would be him, and maybe Sango would be his wife. Who knew?

"Oh I do too!" She said as she sat up and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they just sat there for a while and enjoyed each other's company. They talked about many different things.

Sango pulled out his hair.

"Hey!" he replied to that.

Sango stood up holding his ponytail holder. "You will never get it back!" she said challenging him to get up and chase her for it.

"Oh you asked for it my love!" He replied jumping up. He chased her around the park. They were both laughing really hard.

He finally caught her, which made her trip and roll down the hill, and rolled down with her. He landed slightly on top of her, but barley any of his weight was on her. There faces were right next to each other. They were breathing heavily.

He leaned in and kissed her. She blushed but returned the kiss.

"Wow!" They heard a voice. They stopped kissing each other and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome around the waist; they were looking at a picture in Kagome's camera.

Sango jumped up, and there was a picture of Miroku kissing Sango. It was a really cute. Sango felt herself blush.

_Well there is that chapter! Hope you liked it!_


	6. Ended date and the Accident

_So here is my next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! Loved them so much! I have to put a chapter now or "My family is going to go missing!" don't want that to happen LoLz!_

_Disclaimer I don't own any characters in this story!!! And I'm going to use myspace…don't own that either…Tom does….but that's all I do…myspace/fanfiction/work/tennis/acting/singing….busy life! Heheheh_

Chapter 6

"This is so a myspace pic!" Kagome screamend. "You can put this as your background…or…or…or your default pic…or…or…" after that Sango and Miroku kind of drowned her out. Then they all started laughing at Kagome. Kagome just smiled.

"Well know what? I'll put on my myspace. It will say my two best friends kissing!" She said while saving the picture.

"How come you don't have any pictures of us on it?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't like taking pictures! So stop complaining! I always say 'Hey Inu lets take a picture!' and your always like… 'NO! I don't like pictures…all your going to do with it is put on myspace!' So what am I supposed to do!!!" Kagome yelled at him.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW! Why don't you just think of something to do!" Inuyasha yelled back. They started to get into each others faces. Miroku and Sango just shook their heads.

"I'M GOING HOME!" Kagome yelled and stomped off.

"FINE SEE IF I CARE!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Inu…go apologize," Miroku said.

"I don't have to apologize to her!" Inu snapped back.

"Fine, she always has Kouga," Sango said to herself.

"WHAT! KAGOME! COME BACK!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased her.

Sango and Miroku started laughing at the couple. They knew they were going to be fine. Kagome loved it when he apologized to her.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Miroku asked.

"Well let's, just go sit back down and wait for them to come back. Maybe we can all go eat so dinner?" she said as she motioned towards the tree.

"Fine with me!" Miroku smiled and put his arm around her waist and lead her to the tree.

After about ten minutes Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to them. They all went to eat at The Shikon. It was semi fancy. Well it was fancy for a teenager's budget.

They all ate and had a fantastic time. They talked about everything and nothing.

When the bill came Miroku paid for it. Sango felt bad because he wouldn't even let her help pay. Miroku and Sango said there goodbyes to Kagome and Inu, who left together.

Miroku took Sango home and did the sweet thing and walked her to her door. But instead of kissing her on the lips he kissed her forehead, which made her blush.

"Bye Sango. I will see you on Monday, and I will call you tomorrow!" He said through his car window before he drove off.

Sango walked into her house and her dad had already gone to bed, even though it was only 8:30. She sighed as she walked into the messy living room. She picked up the dirty shoes and socks. She folded the couch blanket.

She headed up to bed.

She slept in Sunday morning. She didn't wake up until 12 or so. She then headed downstairs. Her dad was already gone to work. She felt bad because she hasn't seen him for going on two days now. She was excited though because she had already turned 18 last week, the day before school started. She felt so old.

Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked not knowing the number.

"Is this Sango?" a voice replied.

"Umm…yes…Who is this?" Sango asked.

"Hi, I'm Youshi. There was an accident this morning, involving your father. He died instantly. I'm so sorry. But you can come by the hospital and pick up his belongings." The voice said softly.

"My…my father died?" Sango asked as she sat down on her couch.

"Yes, but it will probably be best if a friend brought you over here, your going to be in shock and we don't want you to get into an accident as well," Youshi said.

"umm…okay…I will call Kagome." She said trying to cry. They hung up and Sango called Kagome.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice came on the phone.

"Ya, Kagome I need you to take me to the hospital," Sango said with tears running down her face.

"Why? What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"My father….he died Kagome! Just come over here already!" Sango yelled into the receiver, and then she hung up. She felt bad for yelling at her.

She sat down on her couch, in her shorts and tee shirt. Her hair was messy, she hadn't brushed her teeth. She didn't care.

Kagome came. They left to the hospital. They went down to the morgue. She saw her dad. She got his stuff, which was his watch, his necklace that had a picture of her and her mother and Kohaku together and his wallet. They went back upstairs and sat in the waiting room. Kagome held onto Sango as she cried in her arms.

"Hey I came as soon as I could Kagome!" Miroku said as he ran up to them. "Sango, are you alright?" he said as he took her from Kagome. She laid in his arms crying.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT I DIDN'T GET TO SPEND HIS LAST DAY WITH HIM!" she screamed as she pounded her fist on his shoulders.

"Shh…stop, its okay…shhh" he just whispered in her ears until she stopped. He knew she didn't mean it. She was just heartbroken. She's lost everyone now. Except for him and Kagome and Inuyasha.

Miroku took her home. He stayed with her. They sat on the couch together. She fell asleep in his arms. After awhile he got up off the couch and picked her up and took her to which he assumed was her room. It was pink…and she was a girl and there was a big lettered "S" on the door. He put her in the bed, and headed back downstairs and watched TV. He called his grandmother and explained to her everything, and how he might be there for a couple of days. She brought him so clothes and all the stuff he would need. She also brought Sango some flowers. He fell asleep watching TV.

Monday morning Sango woke up. She felt disgusting, so she got into her shower. She washed her hair and her body. When she got out she brushed her teeth and washed her face and brushed her hair. She put on a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt. She headed downstairs and saw Miroku passed out on her couch. She was thankful that he was there with her. She knew that he cared for her because he was going to stay with her through her time of need.

So she walked into the kitchen and made pancakes, eggs, and some bacon for them. He woke up smelling the food. He looked at her and received a fake smile from her. He knew she was trying to stay cheerful, but he knew she was hurting…a lot.

_Well that's my chapter. Kind of short, but I will update soon. I kind of have to go to work now, so bye! And please Review! If there are any errors i'm sorry, i was kind of rushing because i need to leave! hahaha!  
_


	7. Stay with you forever

Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel special when I get a review, it gives me energy to do another chapter. But be warned….some lemon!

Disclaimer- Nope don't own anything or anyone!

Chapter 7-

Miroku got up off the couch and set the table for them, so they could eat. They ate in silence.

"Miroku, what are you still doing here? I'm mean I'm happy that you are here and all, I was just wondering…"Sango asked never taking her eyes off of her food.

"Because Sango, I care about you a lot. And your going to need some company," he replied.

"But you should be at school right now!" Sango yelled.

"Actually, I could have graduated last year. I don't need to go to school anymore. And for college, I don't need to go to that either, cause I am going to inherit my mothers business.

"Oh, well what business was that?" Sango asked.

"The movie theater down the street," he replied.

"Oh I see," Sango said. "How long are you going to stay?"

"Until you make me leave," Miroku replied.

"What if I never make you leave?" Sango asked finally looking up at him.

"Well I guess I will just have to stay with you forever." Miroku smiled.

They got up and did the dishes together. Miroku knew he was going to have to help her through this. He was not going to remind her of her father's death.

"So where do I sleep," Miroku asked.

"Well I guess you can use the guest bedroom. Its right next door to my room let me show you!" Sango said as she grabbed his bag that his grandmother. It had it's own bathroom.

Miroku walked into the room, and watched Sango put the bag on the bed. It was actually a very decent sized room. The walls were a forest green. It had dark wooden floor. The bed was a queen size and was already made. There were end tables on both sides of the bed with lamps on each. There was a dresser, and a full-length mirror hanging on the wall.

"Well, here it is. And the bathroom is right here, she said opening the door on the far side of the room.

"Okay thanks, I guess I can unpack the clothes I have with me," he said as she walked out of the room.

He put some of his clothes in the dresser, and some of his clothes in the closet, there were already hangers in there. He put all his shampoo and toothbrush and things like that in his bathroom. He was happy that there were towels in there.

He went into Sango's room, and found her sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her face with her arms around her legs. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"I didn't even get to see him, the last time was when I was running out the door when I was leaving with you," Sango said looking at the wall instead of him.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm here to take care of you," Miroku said as he kissed her on her forehead.

Sango smiled and put her head on his shoulders. They sat like that for a while.

They watched TV for the rest of the day.

Her doorbell rang, and they went downstairs to answer it. It was Kagome and Inuyasha.

They let them in, and Kagome hugged Sango and Inuyasha patted her on her shoulder.

They all sat down on the couch, with the TV on.

"So where were you today Miroku?" Inu asked.

"I was here, with Sango, where I'm going to stay," Miroku said as he pulled Sango closer to him.

"That's good to know," Kagome said as she smiled. "Do you guys want to order some pizza for dinner, my treat?"

Sango nodded and Kagome pulled out her cell phone.

They ate pepperoni pizza and some cheese pizza. They talked and laughed. It was making Sango feel so much better to be surrounded by her friends, no wait her family! She knew they would always be here for her and do anything for her.

"Oh no you guys!" Sango yelled.

"What!?!" Miroku replied.

"How am I going to have money to get food and such?" Sango said worriedly.

"I can pay for anything you need!" Miroku replied.

"No, I can't have you doing everything for me, I need to get a job soon," She said looking out the window.

"If you get a job, I will get a job at the same place that you do," Miroku said.

"Me too!" Kagome said while jumping up too. They all looked at Inuyasha.

"What? Oh…me too?" Inuyasha answered. They all started laughing at the puppy.

At about 9:00 Kagome and Inuyasha left. Miroku and Sango cleaned up the mess.

They both went upstairs and said their good nights, and went into each separate rooms. Miroku and Sango both showered. Miroku just wore boxers and got into his bed. Sango wore her usual shorts and a tee shirt. After about an hour Sango couldn't sleep. She got up and went into Miroku's room. He was dead asleep. She crawled into his bed, which woke him up.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I just couldn't sleep," She replied.

"Oh okay, come here," he said as he pulled her into a hug. They soon fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

They both didn't wake up until one in the afternoon.

"Good morning." Miroku said as he brushed Sango's messy hair out of her face.

"Good morning," she replied, as she blushed because he was touching her face. He kissed her gently on the lips, but a quick one, which she thought was really sweet. They laid there for a little while longer.

He then pulled her into this deep kiss. He felt her shiver. He could tell that she liked it. She opened her mouth, so that he could deepen the kiss. His hands traced the lines from the outside of her thigh, to her hips, and on the side of stomach. He gently started to kiss her neck, he felt her head go back, and he heard her moan softly. He removed her shirt and saw that she didn't wear a bra when she slept. He quickly grabbed her left breast and started to massage it. He also started to play with her right nipple with his tongue, he could feel and hear her moaning.

It was getting harder for him to control himself. He quickly pulled down her shorts and her underwear. He stuck two fingers into her, he went slow at first but then he started going faster.

"Ugh Miroku! Just stop teasing me already and Go!" she yelled as she arched her back yearning for his touch.

"Okay have it your way Sango," he said as he kissed her mouth again. He positioned himself on top of her, and thrusted into her. He continued until he felt her tighten around him.


	8. What happened?

_Sorry its been awhile!!!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything!_

_Chapter 8-_

After they were done, they laid there, covered in a layer of sweat, panting heavily, just watching each other.

"Um…Sango…can I ask you something?" Miroku asked.

"Sure…" Sango replied.

"Were you a virgin, because I don't remember breaking any barrier…" he said as he watched her frown when he completed his sentence.

She sat up, and wrapped the sheets around her body and walked into the restroom leaving a rather confused Miroku starting to sit up. She got into the shower, as he got up and headed to her father's old bathroom, were he took a shower, and then he headed into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

She came out into the kitchen with her wet hair wrapped up in a bun, and wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She sat down at the table, and looked down at it. She could feel Miroku's worried eyes on her.

After the coffee finished brewing he poured them both some and sat down at the table with her. They sat there sipping their coffee for a while.

"Before what happened between us earlier I had considered myself one, even though I wasn't…"she said.

He just looked up at her, not knowing what to say.

"You see, um…my last boyfriend…Youshi, he kind of…he kind of raped me." She said while tightening her grip on the mug.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sango!" Miroku replied.

"It's okay, it happened last year, there is nothing that can be done now…can we just go on to a different topic?"

"Sure….do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

"Well…I think we should…have you called the school and told them why we have been absent?" she asked.

"Sure have!" Miroku smiled. "It's a good thing Kagome has been bringing by our homework so we don't fall behind," he said. She nodded in agreement. Sango was actually considering going by the school and dropping her history class and joining the program where they just gave her a packet of work, and all she would need to do is to complete the packet and she would graduate. It would be easier, because she wouldn't have to go to that class.

Sango told him her idea, and he agreed that they should actually both do it. They cleaned up their coffee mugs and decided that they should go sit on the couch snuggled up with each other and watch TV For the rest of the day.

At about 5:30 or so, Miroku heard Sango's stomach growl.

"Know what…I think your hungry…" he said while she sat up.

"You know what…I think I am," she replied with that sarcastic tone…you know when your mocking that person.

"I'm gonnna take you out to a nice dinner tonight, so go get dressed," Miroku said as he playfully shoved her in the direction of her room. She giggled and ran up the stairs. She ran into her restroom and turned on her straightener, and while she was waiting for it to heat up she went back into her room and chose to wear this pink dress with white polka dot halter-top dress. She chose a pair of white high heels with small heels, white hoop earrings, and a white bracelet. She went into her restroom and straightened her hair and did her make up and got dressed.

Meanwhile, Miroku went into "his" room and put on black slacks with a dark purple button up shirt. He let his hair loose, and wore his black converse. He headed back downstairs and waited for Sango to get finished.

She walked down the stairs to find Miroku watching TV again. He didn't notice her until she sighed. He looked up at her, and was at a loss for words.

"Wow Sango…you look….you look so beautiful…I'm just way…way to lucky!" He said as he jumped up from the couch, and grabbed her hand and rushed out of the house.

_Sorry that its really short….just been kind of busy, i'm really not going to have a lot of time soon cause of school is about to start.i swear i will update soon with a long chapter!  
_


	9. Dun dun dun Date!

_Hehehe! Hi there!!!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone…well actually I do but like here…at my house…but not in this story!!!_

Chapter-9

They sat in Miroku's car, driving in silence. Sango could feel Miroku's eyes on her.

"Hey Miroku…can you put on the radio?" She asked not removing her eyes from the car window.

"Sure!" he said as his hands reached for the tuner. He pushed a button and the song "High" by James Blunt came on. Sango couldn't resist herself and started singing along.

_Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see (with you).  
Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.  
But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?  
Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.  
High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Miroku smiled to himself, deciding that he should remember how beautifully she sang it, then he sang with her. Sango smiled while she sang, she had to admit they sounded wonderful with each other.

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,  
Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

When the song ended they both started laughing. Another song came on, but they didn't care, they were to deep in their thoughts about how good it felt to be in each other's company.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was called "Whataplace!" Sango started laughing when she saw the name of the restaurant; surprised she had never heard of it. They held hands as they walked in. It beautiful. It had high ceilings with beautiful chandeliers everywhere. The tables were all made of granite. The color of the walls were a teal shade, with gorgeous tiled floors.

They host showed them to their seats. It was a table for two up against the wall. There was a purple candle in the middle of the table that smelt wonderful. Miroku sat there smiling at Sango, taking in how beautiful she looked in the lighting and sitting there amazed by the place.

"Miroku can you afford this?" Sango whispered.

"Sango, don't even worry about!" Miroku half- laughed out. She sighed and relaxed a little.

They ordered their food and sat there looking at each other.

"Sango…I'm a very lucky guy…"Miroku said as he gazed a painting on the wall near to them.

"Why, because you haven't even finished high school and you can eat out like this?" Sango joked.

"Oh yes…that's exactly the reason," Miroku smiled and grabbed her hands.

"You know…I never thought I would find a guy, as perfect as you," Sango said. Miroku didn't know what to say. So he just smiled at her.

They got their food and they ate, telling stories and jokes. They finished their meals about thirty minutes later, paid and headed back to the car.

When they were driving they went pass the turning street to Sango's house.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked, looking rather confused.

"I want to show you something…" Miroku said never taking his eyes off the road but put his hand on Sango's hand.

They parked, and Miroku left the car headlights on so she could see were they were.

"Oh its so purdy!" Sango said, as she jumped out of the car, and walked into all the flowers.

"My parents used to bring me here, to play in the meadow." Miroku said as he turned off the headlights and sat on the hood of his car. She joined him. He put his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead. They sat there like that in each other's arms and looked at the stars for a good hour.

Then they got back into the car and headed back to Sango's house. When they both got there, they headed to their own bathrooms and changed into pajamas. She wore blue shorts and a pink hoodie. He put on green sweat pants and white muscle shirt.

"Know what I want to do?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"Oh I bet something perverted!" she said as she gave him a playful push.

"Actually if you prefer that…" he said, and she glared. "Well I was going to say lets make some popcorn, get drinks and watch a movie!" He said.

"That would be nice…but we have school in the morning and its already one in the morning. Maybe on Saturday?" Sango said.

"Well fine then," he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed up stairs.

"Miroku put me down!" Sango laughed.

He threw her on her bed and kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

She sat up rather confused. She got up and went to his room to see him climbing in his bed. He smiled at her, "Goodnight Sango," he said. She smiled and shook her head and closed his door, and went back to her bed and went to sleep.

She woke up in the morning to a delicious smell. She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Miroku was up and ready for school cooking pancakes and eggs and toast.

She sat down at the table and laughed at him. He was wearing her apron, which was pink and fluffy.

"Well I couldn't get my school clothes dirty," Miroku pouted.

"Of course not…"Sango laughed.

They food was delicious. While Miroku cleaned up she went back to her room and got ready for school. They left early so they could to talk to the counselors. They got everything worked out rather quickly. Well since they had first period free they decided to go over to the choir hall and just sit in their and hang out till second period started.

_Okay well that's it for now! I like reviews!! And for the review on that last chapter...why would you kill Adrian with a chain saw?Hahaha it made me laugh though! Good idea! _


	10. choir hallshortsorry

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has gotten me very busy!!! But thanks to everyone that sent me author alert/fav and story alert/fav and reviews!!!!! It means so much, you don't even know!

Chapter 10-

They sat in a small practice room in the middle of the huge choir hall, and listened to the freshman choir practice.

Sango felt her pants vibrating and realized she had received a text from Kagome .

Where are you?

She replied, "In the choir hall pract. Rm 3."

"Okay, me and Inu are gonna head over there"

"C u in a bit!"

"Who were you texting?" Miroku said trying to take her phone.

"Kagome!" Sango replied pushing him away.

"Are you sure?" He said as he laid his head in her lap.

"No, I'm texting Adrian!" she said looking away.

"WHAT?!" he said jumping up.

"I'm totally kidding. I actually haven't talked to him for a while," she said as she watched him lay back down.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sango said as she saw Inu's and Kag's face in the window.

"We would if the door was unlocked!" Kag replied.

"Go open it," Sango said as she pushed up Miroku's head with her thigh.

"No I'm too lazy," he replied as he rolled his body so he wouldn't be looking at her.

"Fine you butt!" she replied as she pinched him and then pushed him off and then opened the door.

"Yes you do have a fine butt," he replied.

She turned around to see him reaching up to grab her rear end.

"Oh your not to lazy to do that eh?" she said as she jumped on him.

He rolled her over so he was on top of her and then kissed her.

"Get a room!" Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"We did have a room until you came," Miroku said, as he flashed Sango a smile.

"Pervert." She replied as she stood up.

"You know you like it," Miroku said as he stood up and stood behind her, with his arms around her waist. Sango rolled her eyes.

"So where are we going to get jobs at?" Kagome said.

"How about we work at the movies I own?" Miroku asked.

"Why so you can boss us around. I don't even need a job I have my own fortune," Inuyasha said.

"Actually I was going to work the same jobs as you, and not get special treatment," Miroku said.

"Sounds good to me!" Sango said.

"Me too," Kagome agreed.

"Great I will talk to my uncle, who is running it."

The bell rang, so they all walked into the choir room itself.

I can't type anymore…sorry!

I will update soon though!


End file.
